The Miraculous Adventure of Flying Mint Bunny
by LovelySilversky
Summary: I HAVE NO EXPLANATION.  AND NO COMMENT OTHER THAN "THIS IS BEST WHEN READ ALOUD"  And "I think this may be the best fanfiction I have ever written. And most certainly the manliest one."   KTXBYE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.


**The Miraculous Adventure of Flying Mint Bunny: Flying Mint Bunny's Little Sticky Friend.**

One day, when Flying Mint Bunny had grown tired of Arthur's _constant complaints about Alfred_, he decided to take the opportunity to get out and explore the world! …Or at least head over to Germany to see if Ludwig had successfully taught Feliciano how to make bratwurst yet.

But as Flying Mint Bunny approached the land below, gently folding his majestic manly wings as he prepared to land, the German and Italian were nowhere to be found.

"Well that's rather strange…" Flying Mint Bunny said to himself in his squeaky voice as he landed ever so gently on the green grass below. "They're usually outside around here at this time of day… Oh well." He shrugged to himself. They were probably indoors or perhaps in Italy on this specific afternoon.

Flying Mint Bunny figured that wherever Ludwig was, he wouldn't mind the small creature exploring his home for a bit. After all, there wasn't much harm a bunny of his kind and color could do, and it wasn't like Ludwig could see him, anyway.

That fact always bothered the small creature: Arthur was really the only person left who believed in such myths and fairy tales, and being around the same person all of the time started to become bothersome after a while. Sure, he had Tinkerbelle and Unicorn and even Kappa from Japan to keep him company, but it seemed to him that even the same mythical creatures got boring after a while, and what Flying Mint Bunny wanted the most was something (or rather some_one_) new.

Yes, that was it. Something new to differentiate between today and tomorrow. Something to mix his schedule up a bit. Change it around. Make it more _exciting_.

And it was at that exact moment that Flying Mint Bunny spotted a rather handsome looking stick protruding from a bush just a few meters away. Flying Mint Bunny dashed over to it and gave it an experimental tug, secretly hoping that the stick turned out to be a turnip-headed scarecrow, similar to the one in Hayao Miyazaki's award winning film, _Howl's Moving Castle_.

_And if it is a scarecrow…_ Flying Mint Bunny thought to himself, _perhaps if I kiss the thing on the cheek, it will transform into a __**beautiful**__ princess, and I would never have to be alone again!_

Flying Mint Bunny's hopes were crushed, tough, when the stick in the bush turned to be just that: a stick in a bush, albeit a handsome one.

Flying Mint Bunny let out a rather long sigh, and placed the stick next to him on the grassy ground, lying down on his back and staring at the manly clouds in the sky. He stared at them for quite a bit, admiring the way their manliness matched his own as they transformed from one puffy shape to the next.

Flying Mint Bunny turned to the handsome stick lying next to him and said, "Do you like watching the clouds, too, Mr. Stick? Or… would you prefer to be called Herr Stick? After all, I _did_ meet you on German soil, so I assume you must be German."

Herr Stick said nothing. But he said nothing in a kind of way that came across as "Yes, the clouds are looking quite enjoyable today, and I believe that Herr Stick is a perfect name that perfectly fits my perfectly perfect handsomely Germanness." And this was the exact way that Flying Mint Bunny translated it, being the manly mythical creature that he was.

Flying Mint Bunny nodded. "Yes, yes, the clouds _are_ looking quite enjoyable." He said, turning his manly mint-green head back to the sky. "What do you think that one looks like, Herr Stick?" he asked, pointing to a very many looking puff of collected water vapor, thinly stretched across the afternoon sky.

"…" Herr Stick replied, which literally translated to "…" but also meant "I do believe that that certain puff of manly cloudiness bears a high resemblance to a certain rude snake I happened to meet the other day. That certain cloud even has the same waistcoat, pocket watch, and monocle as him! Astounding, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, yes, I do agree. Very much so, Herr Stick. That certain clump of manly condensation looks very much like a rude, well-dressed snake, probably screaming 'I'm late, I'm late' at his pocket watch, if I might add."

"…." Which again, literally meant "…." But could also be translated to mean "Ah, yes, I do believe that he _was_ screaming that, as a matter of fact. He might have mentioned something about a Queen of Hearts as well, but that's most likely just my imagination getting carried away."

"Yes, probably," Flying Mint Bunny agreed. "After all, it would only make sense if a well-dressed _white rabbit_ were speaking of such a queen, isn't that right, Herr Stick?"

"….." Which Flying Mint Bunny took to mean "Ah, yes, that, my very manly friend, is so very true. In fact, I think it might be _impossible_ that any well-dressed animal besides a white rabbit could say such a thing. I don't even know why a thought as preposterous as a snake mentioning something about a Queen of Hearts ever crossed my mind!"

"Yes, that was a rather silly idea, Herr Stick," Flying Mint Bunny replied honestly.

The two sat there for quite some time, watching as the blue afternoon sky darkened into a pretty orange, then to a manly purple, and finally to a very handsome starry night.

Flying Mint Bunny leaned over and kissed Herr Stick on the cheek, or at least were Flying Mint Bunny assumed his cheek was. He did not turn into a beautiful princess.


End file.
